


Unmasked

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [77]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Dogs, Gen, High School, Mystery, Prompt Fill, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Mystery, Inc prompt:Stargate Atlantis, ensemble, teen sleuths AUIn which Rodney and his friends are hot on the trail of a mysterious ghoul that's probably not really a ghoul at all.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Unmasked

_Rodney! It’s heading your way!_ John’s voice crackled with urgency over the walkie talkie.

Rodney peered out from behind the hay bale he was using for cover – not hiding behind, because he wasn’t a wuss – and tried to get a visual. Reddy whined and knocked his big head against Rodney’s shoulder. Stupid dog. Anyone who thought pit bulls were ferocious had never met Ronon’s cowardly canine.

“I don’t see it. Over.”

_It should be there._

Rodney was ready to respond with a snarky comment about his ability to spot a green, glowing ghoul when he realized he could see a bit of a green glow.

Coming from right behind him.

_Rodney. Come in. Over._

“Your stupid plan didn’t work!” Rodney yelled into the walkie, and then he was on the run, Reddy quickly outpacing him as the ghoul gave chase. He realized too late that he was headed right for the corn maze.

That was the last time he let John try and plan a trap. What did a jock know about complex traps? Rodney had made a full study of Rube Goldberg, he was sure he could come up with something better.

_They have gone into the maze_ , Teyla said over the walkie. _There are only two ways in or out._

_I’ll take the barn side_. As usual, Ronon sounded as if he was just chilling out on his couch instead of hunting down a potentially dangerous criminal. 

_I will take the entrance._

That left John. _I’m goin’ in._

Rodney was not a fan of the corn maze. First off, it was dark, and his flashlight didn’t penetrate through much of gloom. Secondly, the stalks sounded creepy when they rustled in the wind. Thirdly, the leaves could be really sharp before they started to die off.

He wanted to call the dog, who could at least offer moral support if nothing else, but that would give his position away. Rodney tried whistling through his teeth, but he wasn’t much good at that.

Maybe the best idea was to hunker down and see if maybe the ghoul would bypass him. Rodney got low and slipped off the path and between the stalks, switching off his flashlight. His eyes strained in the darkness, looking for that tell-tale green glow.

When something clammy touched his face, he screamed and lost his balance, knocking into several cornstalks.

“Reddy!”

Stupid dog had licked Rodney’s face. Now he had to worry about germs as well as imminent physical harm.

“Rodney!”

He stared at the dog in surprise for a hot second before he realized it was John’s voice he heard. Rodney started to stand up so he could flag down John when the ghoul appeared.

“Oh, no.” His mind raced, trying to figure out an alternate escape route.

Suddenly there was an inarticulate yell and the ghoul went down, tackled into the dirt by John. Rodney fumbled his walkie talkie in his rush to call for backup.

“Ronon! Teyla! We’ve got him!”

_On our way_ , Teyla replied.

“Little help?” John grunted, grappling with the ghoul.

Rodney grabbed Reddy by his collar and pulled him into the fray. “Sit!”

Sixty pounds of pit bull dropped down on the ghoul, audibly knocking the breath out of the thing. Rodney slipped the dog a snack – they all carried them, for just such an occasion – and told him to stay before helping John up.

He was covered in glowing green paint.

“Thanks,” John said. “I almost took an elbow to the face.”

That would’ve been a shame. In typical fashion, John was not only captain of the sports teams and president of the student council, he was also crazy handsome. Even in that nausea-inducing green-gold-brown Amber Cove High School jacket.

Ronon and Teyla were soon on the scene. They got the ghoul on its feet, hands secured with the zip ties John always carried. 

“Let’s see who we got,” Ronon said. 

He tugged at the ghoul’s head, dislodging the mask and showing its true face.

“Mr. Kavanagh,” Teyla said disapprovingly. “That is very unfortunate.”

He was the father of their most annoying classmate, Peter, and a local politician who was more notorious than popular. He glowered back at them.

“You’ve got nothing on me,” he said.

“Wrong,” Rodney replied. “We have surveillance video of you breaking into Mrs. Mumphry’s house. And fingerprints on the broken glass that the police will easily match to yours.”

“All this for some coins?” John asked. “Really?”

“Those coins are worth a fortune!” Mr. Kavanagh snapped. He had the same thin, beakish face as his son. “And she wouldn’t sell them to me. Stupid woman doesn’t even know what they’re really worth!”

“That is not an excuse to steal them,” Teyla said. 

Rodney knew she’d be a good mom someday because she had that disappointed-in-you expression down pat. She also looked like she was dressed for Halloween, which was still two weeks away, because she was wearing one of her gypsy outfits. Which Rodney wasn’t supposed to comment on because it was disrespectful to gypsies. 

John called the local cops, and they got yet another lecture from Detective O’Neill about taking the law into their own hands. He never really meant it, though, because there was always a wink at the end.

“Milkshakes,” Ronon said, leading the way back to what everyone called his stalker van. It was bright blue, airbrushed on the sides with a tropical waterfall scene, and had shag carpeting on the inside.

Reddy barked his agreement at that suggestion.

Life was weird sometimes. If Ronon hadn’t intervened when Rodney was getting picked on by the school bullies, they’d never have started hanging out; the nerds and the stoners generally didn’t mix.

And through Ronon he’d gotten to be friends with John and Teyla, a jock and a quirky goddess. The mystery solving thing had just kind of happened accidentally, but it turned out they made a pretty good team.

“Rich kid pays,” Rodney said.

He knocked his shoulder into John’s and got a playful shove in response.

“I would’ve gotten away with it,” Mr. Kavanagh lamented as he was pushed into the back of the cop car. “If it wasn’t for those meddling kids!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, two years ago I started writing a Scooby Doo fusion fic which was much angstier and was looking like it would run long. And for two years it was sitting there waiting for more words. When this prompt popped up, I knew what I had to do. Drop the angst, bring the fun, and finally write this fusion!


End file.
